psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Thomas Abraham (born June 9, 1993) is Jesse's younger cousin and Larry's and Dianna's son. Tom is a tall college student who is very passionate about gaming, just like Jesse. He serves as a supporting protagonist (formerly a minor antagonist) throughout The "Psycho" series. While Dianna is not living with him and Larry, they still have a good mother-son relationship. But it seems that his depressed mood may have root in separation of his parents. Trivia * He is like-minded to Jesse in his passion for gaming, especially Team Fortress 2. He also enjoys playing with Jesse on numerous video games. * Given his poor reaction to Jesse informing him he will be staying at his house, it is unlikely the two are particularly close. Their thin relationship becoming apparent when he betrays Jesse to Psycho Dad in Psycho Dad Surprise Visit. * He appears to be somewhat retiring and anti-social. * By his own admission he "lacks common sense". * He has played Jesse several times in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U and insists he has "beaten Jesse every time, even with the crappy fighters". * He prefers extra creamy mac & cheese. Because of this, there could be a possibility that creamy mac & cheese is his favorite food. * He has appeared in the same shot as Uncle Larry, in "WAKING UP TO A MILLION!", "GAME OF THE JUGGS", and "CHILLIN' & GRILLIN'!" * "Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games" was uploaded on his birthday. * He has been nicknamed "TF2 Tom" by Jesse. * Judging from his room, aside from video games, he is a big fan of the LEGO Bionicle series. * He at first studied to be a chemical engineer in college but switched to work on computer science. * It was revealed in the video Chillin' and Grillin' with Uncle Larry #2 - Burgershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4vuDpD6WmY, that Tom's birthday is the 9th of June. One can infer this from when the video was uploaded, but it is unclear what year he was born. Quotes * Stop air-blasting me, STOP! * Hit that sub button. * Gaming is who we are, it's what we do. * I'm smart but I'm not wise. * Watch out for raccoons, and all that. * You did good, hitting that button. * All's fair in love and smash. * He's old (whispering to the viewers about Uncle Larry) Appearances Tom's appearances are usually very brief, and nothing of much substance happens. * Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout * Jessy & Tommy * Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore * RiDGiD Idol * MEET UNCLE LARRY! * SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE? * AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE! * GETTING IN TENTS! * THE JUGGIES LOUNGE! * JESSE CONFRONTS TOM! * THE MAN IN THE RV! * WAKING UP TO A MILLION! * THE STORY OF GARFUNKEL! * THE GAMING RV! * GAME OF JUGGS! (UNCLE LARRY'S CHANNEL) * CHILLIN' & GRILLIN' * CHAINSAWS, CONCOCTIONS & CORONAS! Gallery 10463921_10202294833078216_1825363463349697819_n.jpg|Image of Tom when he was a little kid, WIth his father Larry. Oddly Uncle Larry is drinking water and not beer. 2.jpg 1.jpg HERESTOMMY.jpg|Image of Tom used in JESSE CONFRONTS TOM! screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-05-23 15-13-05.jpg|Tom holding the camera Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-06-04 19-14-07.jpg|Tom and Uncle Larry eating chicken wraps together. Tomtomtom.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males